


Wool

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Sherlock has a new makeshift pillow. (The Domestic Detective - Part 3)(Probably the last one before the boys get their acts together, if you know what i mean *coughJOHNLOCKcough*)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized that this series would be better off as a single, multi-chapter work. Please see "The Domestic Detective: A Story Through Drabbles" (Now part 1 of the series) for updates. Apologies for the inconvenience/confusion.***

John opened the morning paper with a flick of his wrist and took a long draw from his steaming mug.

"Day?" came a muffled voice from the sofa.

"Sunday," John answered cheerfully, glancing briefly at his flatmate, then doing a double take. " What are you…?" he queried, noticing the cream-colored lump under the detective's head.

No response. He walked to the coffee table and sat facing his flatmate's back.

"Sherlock, I know you're awake. Are you… sleeping on my jumper?"

"No."

"Sherlock."

"Technically yes. But it's not…"

"What?"

"It's… for a case."

John stood, paused a moment, then indulged the impulse to tousle those silky curls before returning to his tea. Assuming he was once again engrossed in the paper, Sherlock buried his face the blogger-scented wool, and sighed.


End file.
